


First Chapter Of Passage Fairies: Conflict In Druyonica

by Passagefairies



Category: Conflict Of Druyonica Saga, Passage Fairies
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passagefairies/pseuds/Passagefairies
Summary: The Saga begins when the Passage Fairies receive information about a new mission.
Relationships: Arimadessa The Passage Fairy





	First Chapter Of Passage Fairies: Conflict In Druyonica

**Author's Note:**

> The Passage Fairies frolicked joyfully until the received a message about a fairy realm that may be in trouble.

Chapter 1 Begins... The Start / Nachalo..... The three Passage Fairies, Arimadessa, Veahabit and Yanyee fly together in a foggy meadow, just before dusk turned to night. They call this place Geeredawmno. The Fairies often had to meet in Geeredawmno to talk about their next missions. They had been on hundreds of Passage Fairy missions before this gathering. Sometimes they met in the Geeredawmno to play and frolic, for it was a beautiful place. Sometimes they were summoned there to receive messages from the other Fairy realms. Whenever they were there, it felt magical no matter the reason for gathering.

The grass hides in the shadows and the birds sleep in trees or nests as the Fairies play like humming birds. The frogs ribbit loudly along with chirping crickets and the owls hoot and hoot. The light of the setting suns glow amber to orange. These Passage Fairies had been on many adventures before this day. Some together. Some separately with other Passage Fairies. And sometimes by themselves. They knew when they found themselves together at this Geeredawmnorealm that something important was about to happen. It was the way of the Passage Oblast. They could always feel the energy of movement, space and time at Geeredawmno.

Passage Fairies were very in tune with the ways of the fairy realms. The Passage Oblast was the system that connected the Fairy realms. Only fairies of a certain age, such as these Passage Fairies that now play in the breeze understand the importance of the Passage Oblastand how to move throughout it. Younger and less experienced fairies only know the Passage Oblast as a fairy tale. But the fairies here understand the Oblast’s importance. They understand its connectivity. There is much experience between these three Passage Fairies.

Arimadessa is 432 years old and the oldest. She has the power of nature but her special talent is leading. Her wings are purple, her hair is a sunny blonde with small curls, and her eyes are of night violet. Veahbit is 222 years old and her power is managing and manipulating different climates, especially cold climates. This talent is rare for a passage fairy, as most of them prefer warmer climates. Her wings are a mysterious blue and pollen yellow. Her hair is like a canyon brown that is short, and her eyes are light red. It was rumored that she was born on the outer rims of the Paruska realm, which was a cold realm of frozen mountains and ice. Yanyee, is the youngest of these three at 89 and has the power to manipulate water - she was less experienced but not less important to the Passage Fairies. Her wings are streaks of red and pink. Her hair is a dark brown with curls and her eyes are a clearwater blue. And her skin is a cream of soft tan.

As dusk turns to night Arimadessa, Veahbit, and Yanyee play tic-tac-toe with tiny pebbles on the grass while fireflies were shining bright so that the Fairies could see while playing. The suns had set, but they feel change coming. The three Fairies were having so much fun in the new dark, when suddenly a little Yashchyereetsa (a time lizard) came quickly out of the Passage Oblast portal. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him out of a Kroog to present an important message to the Fairies. A message meant that they would be summoned to a new mission.

A Kroog is a small circular vessel (or Orb) that special beings in the Fairy world used to move between different fairy realms. Nobody knows how many realms there were, but Arimadessa loved to tell stories that there were thousands. Passage Fairies used these Kroogs to safely move between realms, but Yashchyereetsas were a bit different. Since these lizards are messengers in the Passage Oblast system, they must be given messages by powerful fairies who then deem them worthy and give them special permission to move through the Passage Oblast system.

The Passage Fairies have never seen Yashchyereetsas playing or frolicking in any of the realms that they have encountered. They always seemed to be working and connecting fairies and realms with their messages. Today is no different. All Passage Fairies can move in and out of the Passage Oblast system as they wish, but they don’t always control the Kroogs. Only experienced fairies of age, wisdom and power can use such Kroogs. Humans and other beings such as wolves or bears that occupy fairy realms can’t see the inside of the Kroogs or understand how Kroogswork, so they cannot use them to move between realms as Passage Fairies can. This is why the Passage Fairies can meet in realms such as the Geeredawmno and feel safe from danger. They also have a higher understanding of how the Passage Oblast system is connected.

This has always been the way of the Passage Fairies, for thousands of years, and probably thousands of years before that. When the Fairies receive messages from Yashchyereetsas, many times it is because help is needed in another realm, and they can then decide how best to move between realms if necessary. The Yashchyereetsas usually present their messages and then fade back into the Passage Oblast system to only be seen the next time a message is delivered. Today is the same. Arimadessa recognizes this Yashchyereetsas from other messages. The Fairies had travelled through the realms enough to understand that the Passage Oblast system and the connected fairy realms are very big and complex, and they had seen many lakes, weather systems and creatures on their travels. They also had seen mountains and meadows with many different kinds of mystical plants from realm to realm.

Sometimes they even encountered unknown animals in the realms. No Passage Fairy has ever been to all the realms of the Passage Oblast. Even ones as old as Arimadessa, at over 400 years old, have not visited all realms. Dark magic lurked inside many of the realms, but in Arimadessa’s many years of travel, she has never seen a sinister being. She had heard of them, but never seen them. She feared for some reason this might change soon, as the Yashchyereetsa that delivered their message seemed very serious.

Even though the Geeredawmno was beautiful on this fine evening, the Yashchyereets seemed almost nervous. The message was that the Passage Fairies were needed in another realm as something bad had happened. Arimadessa intercepted the fast-moving lizard at the edge of the Kroog.

“What is it, my friend?” Arimadessa asks. “The Druyonica realm is in trouble, Arimadessa” the lizard replies. “Why?” asks Veahbit, who had now also flown over to meet the time lizard. “Because Druyonica has dark magic inside it, the realm has been invaded by someone,” the lizard replies, “or someone.” “Who could use dark magic in the Druyonica realm?” asks Yanyee. “Baba Yaga” replies the lizard.

The Passage Fairies are shocked altogether. “Arimadessa, Veahbit, and Yanyee; all of you should go to the Druyonica realm right now,” said the lizard. “Of course,” said Arimadessa. “Thank you, my dear friend.” “You are welcome, but please be careful while going to the Druyonicarealm, it’s not safe because of the Baba Yaga and its dark magic,” said the lizard. “We promise we will,” said Veahbit.

This Yashchyereetsa had given the Passage Fairies orders to move from realm to realm before, but none so serious. The Yashchyereetsathen vanished back into the Passage Oblast system. Arimadessa, Veahbit, and Yanyee fly softly away from the edge of the Kroog. Suddenly, the three Passage Fairies feel warmth and see a bright light and find themselves inside a different Kroog. A whoosh sound could be heard and they are moving between realms.

Just as suddenly, the bright light vanishes and the Passage Fairies open their eyes gently and realize they had been transported to the realm that the lizard had directed them to. They look out in concern and saw theDruyonica realm almost completely in ruins as far as they could see.

They step out of the Kroog orb and take in the destruction. All of nature it seemed was dying slowly and the few creatures that were there seemed very hungry and too weak to move or fly (if they had wings). The Passage Fairies are struck motionless in shock. The forest is now black bark and the sky is a darker blue color than normal. The suns of the Fairy Realm barely shine through.

The Passage Fairies flew down to the ground, and Yanyee saw a shadow moving quickly away from them. As soon as she spied it, the object froze. The Kroog’s sudden appearance had seemingly surprised whatever it was. Yanyee screamed loudly at the sight. Startled, Arimadessa and Veahbit turn around to Yanyee. “Yanyee, why did you scream?” asks Veahbit. “Yanyee, calm yourself, there’s no reason to scream now,” Arimadessa said. “Please tell me you two saw a shadow move just now?” pleads Yanyee. “I don’t know,” said Veahbit and Arimadessa together. The shadow moves toward the Passage Fairies, and they all freeze with silence.

As they watch, the shadow transforms into a huge black crow. The Passage Fairies now better understand why they were summoned to Druyonica.


End file.
